In a conventionally known dialysis-fluid supply system, a plurality of drugs and a diluent (for example, water) are mixed together to generate and output dialysis fluid. Widely known examples of the dialysis-fluid supply system include a dialysis-fluid continuous supply system that generates dialysis fluid by continuously mixing a plurality of drugs and a diluent. The dialysis-fluid continuous supply system requires a measurement pump capable of accurately measuring the amounts of a diluent and a drug concentrated solution transferred for mixing. However, such a measurement pump capable of performing accurate measurement is typically expensive and requires frequent maintenance.
To avoid this problem, in a batch system, the drugs and the diluent in amounts necessary for achieving a desired concentration are collectively supplied to a tank to generate dialysis fluid instead of continuously generating dialysis fluid. Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose such dialysis-fluid batch supply systems. In the batch system, drugs and the like are measured in advance, or measurement means is provided to the tank, which eliminates the need to provide an accurate measurement pump. This leads to further reduction in the price of the dialysis-fluid supply system and also in the amount of maintenance work.